Nightmares and Kisses
by TheAwesomePrussia18
Summary: Both Norway and Denmark have nightmares, some worse than others. Norway has nightmares, Denmark has night terrors. Neither can sleep one night and find a way that they can.


Rain pattered down on the roof and cobalt eyes looked around the bedroom he was in. The Norwegian sighed when he heard the storm outside intensify, even though he couldn't see it through the dark red curtains that hung in front of the windows. He moved so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, squinting some into the darkness of the room. The Nation could barely make out the two dressers on the other side of the room, along with the open door to the on suit bathroom.

Lukas turned his head and looked down at the other man still asleep, when he shifted so that his legs were more stretched out. Quietly the Norwegian reached over and gently brushed the Dane's messy hair out of his face, it laid mostly flat around his head when he didn't have it spiked up with hair gel. Ghost images of the nightmare Lukas had forced himself to wake up from still filtered through his mind. He shivered some at the thought and let his finger tips trail down Mathias' bare chest, stopping to toy with the crown charm that hung off the black cord. The charm had come off the end of his ax after his original was stolen by rival Vikings; the Dane had only been able to snatch the silver charm before his ax was taken away completely.

The Norwegian let go of the charm and laid his hand flat over the older Nation's heart, feeling it beat in a slow pace that only ever meant sleep. Something Lukas knew he needed, knew they both needed. He could still remember the countless nights he stayed up with the Dane whenever night terrors struck him and unwanted memories slipped into his subconscious mind. Where Lukas only had nightmares that easily ended when he forced himself awake, Mathias had violent night terrors; partly the reason anything dangerous had been locked up at the Dane's house.

Mathias shifted in his sleep, muttering something incoherent in Danish under his breath. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm as he breathed out and turned on his side. Lukas smiled some and brought his hand up and caressed the side of the Dane's face, his thumb gently running over the pale skin over his cheek bone. The Dane's eye lids fluttered some at the attention and he snuggled his face into his pillow. Lukas sighed and pulled his hand away, only to run a hand through his hair; sleep was pulling at his mind again and the Norwegian didn't want to face the false horrors his mind could come up with. He had already ended several nightmares before he could watch his fiancé be killed.

The younger Nation debated whether or not he should get up and get a cup of coffee, jumpstart his system so he wouldn't fall asleep again. Then again caffeine lasted only so long and he knew eventually it would wear off and he would have no choice but to sleep, as much as he hated the idea of that. Along with the fact that Mathias had hidden the coffee in case Lukas did something like this in the middle of the night. The Norwegian wasn't stupid, he knew where it was at, but unless he had the help of his troll and wished to wake up the whole house getting to what he wanted would be complicated. "Stupid Dane." He muttered lying back down and carefully moved closer, snuggling his head just under the other Nation's chin.

The slight shift in the bed and added body heat let Mathias know that Lukas had lain back down. With easy movements the Dane wrapped his arms around the younger man, rolling onto his back so that Lukas had his head on his chest; both of his arm around the Norwegian's waist. "Yer not even asleep are you." Lukas said bringing one arm up so his hand rested on the opposite shoulder of which he had his head, the silver band around his ring finger glimmered some when a flash of lightening brightened the room despite the curtains.

The Dane cracked open one of his eyes to see Lukas had his head tilted up to look at him. "I was, 'bout an hour ago." He said honestly closing his eye and tightening his hold on the other a little, pulling him closer. "You woke up tell yourself it was just a dream and that I wasn't actually dead." Mathias spoke softly and rubbed small circles in the younger's back when Lukas held on tighter; his heart beating against the Dane's chest.

They both stayed quiet and listened to the storm outside start to die down to a quiet sprinkle. Lukas nuzzled into Mathias' neck, glad that he had the older Nation with him. His eyes finally started to close as he relaxed into the Dane's arms, although he knew he wasn't quiet asleep; still too afraid to face the nightmares that seemed to plague him over the past few months. After what felt like hours, and was only forty minutes, Lukas gave up on trying to fully fall asleep, his wakeful mind not allowing it. "What time is it?" He asked, not moving from his cuddled position in Mathias' arms.

"Half hour past midnight." Mathias said glancing at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand, the red numbers blinking 1:32 AM. "Why?" He asked and blinked a few times when Lukas moved so that he was straddling the older man.

Lukas had his hands on the other's shoulders and tilted his head to the side some as he thought over what he was going to say. "Let's go cliff diving." He said, making up his mind on what he wanted to do. That and he hadn't done the activity in a while since Mathias' country was mostly flat land, now that they were back in Norway there were plenty of places to do such. Once they made sure there weren't many rocks at the base of the cliff.

The Danish Nation raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the request. "At almost two in the morning?"

"Since when do you care the time?" Lukas asked leaning down and gently pressed his lips to Mathias', stopping any retort that may have come from the Dane. "Neither of us can sleep and I'm not giving Iceland or Greenland fuel for blackmail again." He said pulling away some only to be pulled back down into another more heated kiss. The Norwegian whimpered quietly in pleasure as Mathias ran his tongue over his tongue and gently twirled the curl at the base of the younger blonde's neck. "D-dammit, aahh, s-stop it." Lukas muttered shutting his eyes and hiding his now red face in the Dane's neck, as a louder moan slipped past his lips. Mathias let go of the sensitive curl and carefully ran his fingers through soft blonde hair. "'m pushing you off the cliff for that, idiot." He said against the older blonde's neck.

Mathias laughed and flipped their positions. "And what would that accomplish exactly?" He asked with a smile, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. "I'll just pull you down with me and we'd both be falling." He said resting his forehead against Lukas'.

Lukas tilted his head some and kissed the Dane more forcefully, distracting the taller Nation long enough to put him back on his back. "We'll see, now let's go." He said getting off the olders' lap, his bare feet landing on the cold hard wood floor with a quiet thud.

-0-0-0-0-

Twenty minutes later Lukas sat at the top of the cliff they had decided would be good for jumping. His cobalt eyes looked down over the edge, looking down at least seventy feet to see his fiancé dive back under the waves to check for rocks. He hummed and pulled his shirt off over his head, dropping it next to Mathias' red one. When the blonde Nation saw Mathias swim back to shore he kicked off his socks and shoes, and pulled the cross pin out of his hair; causing the loose hair to fall in his face. The only thing left to cover him were the shorts he wore.

Before Mathias had the chance to make it back to the top, Lukas had already took a running start and jumped off the side. His bare feet pushing away from the face of the cliff. There was a moment where he was going forward before he did a flip in the air and straightened out so his arms were over his head as he free fell toward the waves. A small splash came up around the streamline the Norwegian was in as he glided through the water. He pushed himself to the surface, his lungs burning for air and he took a deeper breath than needed when he surfaced. Blonde hair laid haphazardly around his head, dripping as he slowly swam back to shore when he heard a large splash behind him and soon found himself being pulled back under the surface.

Since both of them were used to the salt in the ocean water they both had their eyes open, despite the slight burn that came with it, and smiled at each other. The moon creating very little light under the dark water, but enough for them to see each other. Mathias had his arms around the smaller Nation's waist, holding him flush against his chest. They both let out a laugh causing bubbles to flow quickly to the surface, while they both stayed under still. Lukas ran his fingers through the Dane's hair, pulling him into a kiss that they both enjoyed and put a lot of passion into. Until lack of air from the kiss and from being under water forced them to pull away and resurface, their shoulders still under the water.

They were both panting and laughing despite the lack of air in their lungs. Mathias' baby blue eyes shined with happiness whenever he saw Lukas actually show emotion, or show that he was in a good mood at the least. This was one of those times, and the Dane didn't really mind that they were doing this at two or three in the morning. Lukas found some purchase on the start of the shore and wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck, pulling him down; causing both of them to fall backward and back under the surface, as their lips reconnected in a heated kiss.

Resurfacing for the second time Lukas smirked at the Dane and pushed him back under the water, swimming the rest of the way back to shore and making a break for the rocky path that led back to the top of the cliff. His hands quickly finding hand holds as he hauled himself up the side, leaving the path completely when Mathias was close behind him. The older Nation yelled something in his native language and laughed when the Norwegian only leaned his head back to look at the other upside down, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "Hahaha, is it necessary to climb the side instead of using the path?" Mathias asked easily stepping over rocks and tree roots as he watched the younger continue on his climb up the side, making faster time than the Dane.

"It's not my fault you can't climb." Lukas said with a slight shrug, only barely seen in the low light as he swung himself to a higher foot hold. A cool sea breeze came off the ocean and dried the water that was slowly rolling off his body as he easily climbed, jumping back onto the path a good thirty feet ahead of Mathias. "That and now I'm closer to the top."

Mathias smirked when he heard the challenging tone in the Norwegian's voice, and he allowed his eyes to watch the younger walk the rest of the way up; sculpted muscles moving under pale skin. When the path flattened out some the Dane saw Lukas waiting a few feet away from the edge, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out at the horizon. With practiced ease Mathias crept up behind the other and wrapped his arms around Lukas' waist, lifting him up off the ground.

Lukas let out a surprised yelp at suddenly being picked up and struggled some to be put down until the feeling of falling suddenly hit him and he turned in the Dane's hold to wrap his arms around the older's neck. "That's going to hurt when you hit the water." He pointed out when he realized Mathias had turned them so that he would take the brunt of the impact.

There was a laugh from the older that Lukas didn't quite understand until the arms around his waist let go and Mathias removed the Norwegian's arms from his neck, separating them as he did a flip and glided through the water in a streamline much like Lukas had the first time he jumped. With quick action the younger mimicked the Dane's dive when he saw the older disappear beneath the waves. Water surrounded him quickly and he felt himself tugged farther under the surface by strong arms. Darkened cobalt met darkened baby blue and Mathias smiled under the water, easily pushing Lukas farther under the water as he swam up to the surface.

They surfaced one after the other, once again panting from the lack of air, but that didn't stop Lukas from jumping on Mathias' back; sending them both back under water. The Dane turned under the waves and pulled Lukas into another kiss, leaving them both even more breathless when they resurfaced on the beach. Mathias on his back with a panting Norwegian on his chest. The waves still came up enough to get up to the Dane's waist, but it wasn't noticed as Lukas moved to kiss Mathias again. His tongue running across the older's salt tasting lower lip; Mathias gladly parted his lips and let Lukas dominate his mouth.

Both of their lungs were burning for air, but neither wanted to break their kiss. Mathias although used to the lack of air, carded his fingers through the Norwegian's hair and gently pulled up; breaking their kiss. Lukas rested his forehead against the Dane's, his pants mixing with the older Nation under him. They laid like that in the sand for several minutes, just looking into each other's eyes and giving small kisses as they slowly regained their regular sense of breathing. Neither of them said anything as this continued for another twenty minutes until their short sweet kisses started to turn more heated and hands started to roam each other's bodies.

Lukas broke the kiss this time and looked down into lust hazed blue eyes. "I need you." The words fell from his lips in a low voice, his own cobalt eyes shining with lust. Mathias smirked and ran his hands down the Norwegian's sides, causing the younger to shiver at the contact. "Mathias~" He whined resting his forehead against the Dane's shoulder when the older twirled the sensitive curl he had.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mathias was the first to wake when he felt water rushing forward over his body and then fade away just as quickly as it came. Even in his half awake state he felt the sun on his skin, forcing himself to slowly blink his eyes open. The sight he was met with wasn't all that surprising as he started to remember the early morning adventure they had gone on. Lukas had his face nuzzled into the Dane's neck, one hand intertwined with Mathias' while the other was laced into the older blonde's hair and his legs were stretched out with Mathias'.

The Dane smiled when he saw they were both still naked as well, the waves only covering them when they washed farther up shore. He figured he should wake the younger, but Lukas looked to peaceful and content asleep like this. There was a soft smile on the Norwegian's face and he nuzzled closer, the hand he had in Mathias' hair tightening some. "Lukas." He said softly, using his other hand to run his fingers through the younger's hair. There was a protesting groan and incoherent Norwegian mumbled against his neck. Mathias laughed softly and let his hand come to rest at the small of Lukas' back. "We've got to get up." He said in the same soft tone and squeezed the other's hand gently, trying to coax Lukas awake.

"I don't wanna." Lukas mumbled trying to ignore the fingers that were gently tracing mindless patterns into his lower back. "Lemme sleep." He slurred falling back asleep slowly when he heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore, a sound that had always managed to lull him to sleep.

Mathias laughed and stopped tracing patterns. "Come on, you can sleep at home." He said sitting up some, causing Lukas to shift in his relaxed position. This didn't sit well for the younger Nation, his pillow wasn't supposed to move when he was trying to sleep. Lukas moved so his arms were wrapped around the Dane's neck and nuzzled back into the side of Mathias' neck. The subtle act told Mathias that they weren't going anywhere unless he carried the younger blonde. Which for him that was okay, the only thing that wasn't was that their shorts were a few feet away from them and the Dane couldn't reach them to dress either of them with a sleepy Norwegian clinging to him.

Lukas sighed contently when Mathias gave up trying to move and allowed himself to start to fall back asleep again, when he felt himself being lifted up. He wiggled some trying to find a new position that was comfortable to him, but stopped when he was forced to stand on his feet. Cobalt eyes blinked open slowly trying to make sense of the blurriness in front of him. "Stupid Dane." He muttered taking his shorts from the older and slid them over his legs, only to stumble backward and be caught by Mathias before he fell into the sand.

With shorts on Mathias picked the other Nation back up, one arm around his back and the other at the bend in his knees. Glad to not have to stand anymore Lukas wrapped his arms back around the Dane's neck and nuzzled back where he had been earlier. "You are too cute." He said more to himself when he felt Lukas relax completely as sleep zapped away his wakeful mind.

The trek up the path was a little harder with a practical dead weight in his arms, but he still made it back up and noticed Emil and Faith sitting on the hood of the Dane's car. The Greenlander was the first to look over when she heard someone walking up the path and fell off the hood laughing, her white-blue eyes watering at the sight before her. Emil rolled his eyes and jumped off the hood, walking around to the rear passenger door. He pulled it open and helped Mathias get in the back with a sleeping Norwegian still in his arms. "Be glad Faith knew where you two went, I thought Tino was going to file a missing persons report on the two of you." He said sarcastically as he shut the door, ignoring the fact that Mathias had stretched out in the back so he could lie down and let Lukas sleep in a better position.

Faith picked herself up off the ground and got in the front passenger seat as Emil pulled the driver's door shut. "I told you they'd be here." She sang more to herself than anyone else, but she still gained a sigh from the Icelander. "By the way, the rest of your stuff is up here with me." She said turning to look behind her, but turned back around when she noticed that Mathias had fallen asleep as well.

The Dane had his chin resting on Lukas' head, both of his arms wrapped around the younger man's waist. While Lukas had their legs intertwined and held onto the older man's shoulders as he slept. "Ya know they had sex, right." Emil said flatly. Faith nodded and muttered something in Danish as the other teen drove back to the house.

Lukas faintly heard his brother and the Dane's sister talking, but ignored it and moved some so that he could nuzzle the side of Mathias' neck. The movement woke the half asleep Nation and he cracked a baby blue eye open to look at the other. "Jeg elsker deg, Mathias." He whispered, softly kissing the side of his neck as his mind wavered from wakefulness to sleep.

Mathias smiled and held Lukas closer. "Jeg elsker ogsa dig, Lukas." He whispered back, content to just hold his fiancé and ignore the conversation his younger sister was having with Emil. All that matter was Lukas and the fact that they had both found a new way to sleep for more than a few hours due to nightmares. Even if it did involve cliff diving and sex, it still seemed to work. With that thought in mind the Dane then realized just how tired he actually was and allowed himself to fall asleep holding onto the one person that mattered most to him.


End file.
